Floor surfaces, such as concrete floor surfaces, can be treated with a floor treatment system that grinds or polishes a floor surface. Floor treatment systems incorporating a grinding and polishing machine are used to grind and polish floor surfaces, such as concrete floor surfaces, to a finished floor surface. Grinding and polishing machines sometimes include a grinding and polishing head with a rotating friction surface to engage a floor surface. Typically, a grinding and polishing head is mounted on a frame with one or two other grinding and polishing heads, and the frame and heads constitute a walk-behind polishing and grinding machine that is pushed by an operator during operation.